


Leaving Sisters

by SiaAriel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brother and his sister leave their family. What will happen to the remaining sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Sisters

Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das lichte Blätterdach des Kirschbaumhains und hüllten die drei Kinder im Herz des Hains in rosafarbenes Licht. Lachend rannten sie über das Gras und versuchten dabei nicht über die knorrigen Wurzeln der Bäume zu fallen. Plötzlich schallte ein Schrei durch den friedlichen Hain: „Shiro, Kira und Nika! Wie könnt ihr es wagen!“ Die drei Kinder drehten sich erschrocken um, zu dem Herrenhaus des Anwesens. Dort stand eine schmale, zierliche Frau, die eher wie eine Porzellanpuppe aussah, denn wie ein Mensch. Die Frau war zornig, sie kniff die Augen zusammen und ihre schmal gezupften Augenbrauen waren vorwurfsvoll erhoben. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ihr tatsächlich meine Kinder seid!“ keifte sie, drehte sich wütend um und marschierte zurück in das Haus. Die Kinder, ein Junge, der offensichtlich der Älteste, und zwei Mädchen, zogen betreten die Köpfe ein und trotteten verstimmt ebenfalls zum Haus. Der Junge flüsterte der Jüngsten etwas zu und diese schniefte zwar nochmals, aber sie lächelte bereits wieder ein wenig, während die Mittlere unbeeindruckt von der Situation den beiden folgte.

Im Haus selbst war es düster und die einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen erzeugten tanzende Schatten an den Wänden. Die Kinder traten mit gesenktem Blick ein und folgten einem Gang zu einem großen Salon. Dort erwartete sie bereits ihre Mutter, neben ihr ein großgewachsener Mann mit den typischen Mandelaugen des Landes, die jedoch nicht dunkel waren, sondern grau wie Eis schimmerten. Der Mann betrachtete die drei Kinder mit unterschiedlichem Blick, eher er einzeln das Wort an sie richtete, beginnend mit dem Jungen: „Shiro. Mein Sohn.“ Der Mann blickte voller Stolz auf den Jungen, der stramm dastand. „Morgen ist es soweit. Dein Lehrer wird kommen und dich abholen und deine Ausbildung abschließen. Lange schon ist es Tradition in unserer Familie, dass dem erstgeborenen Sohn diese Ehre zuteil wird. Ich bin mir sicher du weißt diese Tradition zu schätzen und wirst sie eines Tages weiterführen. Geh nun auf dein Zimmer und packe nur das Nötigste zusammen. Bis um 18 Uhr bist du fertig. Heute Abend wird es ein letztes gemeinsames Abendessen geben, erst nach dem Abschluss deiner Ausbildung werden wir uns wiedersehen.“ Der Mann entließ den Jungen namens Shiro mit einer Handbewegung, bevor er sich zu der älteren Tochter wandte: „Kira, du wirst ab morgen auf deine Hochzeit mit Kazue Imanato vorbereitet. Benimm dich bloß! Geh jetzt auch nach oben.“ Das Mädchen verzog ihr Gesicht, wandte sich jedoch trotz allem um und stapfte die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer nach oben. Unten jedoch drehten sich die Frau und der Mann, die Eltern der drei Geschwister, zur Jüngsten. „Nun zu dir, Nika.“ sprach der Vater und betrachtete das kleine Mädchen, das mit großen Augen vor ihm stand. Seine Frau stand neben ihm und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Du wirst deinen Bruder morgen begleiten und ihm dienen. Wir haben keine Verwendung für dich, noch eine Tochter zu verheiraten können wir uns nicht leisten.“ sagte der Vater und die Frau fügte hinzu: „Du hättest ein Junge werden sollen, aber stattdessen bist du ein weiteres, nutzloses Mädchen geworden!“ Nika fing an zu zittern und sah ihre Eltern mit großen Augen an. „Geh und pack deine Sachen.“ befahl ihr Vater und schob sie aus dem Zimmer, dessen Tür er hinter ihr schloss.

Im oberen Stockwerk versammelten sich die drei Kinder im Zimmer des Jungen, der stoisch auf seinem Bett saß und versuchte seine kleine Schwester zu beruhigen. „Schschsch, es wird nicht so schlimm, Nika, ich bin ja da. Wir werden zusammenbleiben und ich werde auf dich aufpassen, versprochen.“ flüsterte er ihr zu, während die mittlere Schwester der Kleinen über den Rücken strich. Langsam beruhigte sich Nika und schaute ihren großen Bruder an: „Du wirst immer auf mich aufpassen?“ hauchte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ja, immer, ich verspreche es dir.“ versicherte er ihr und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Kira nahm ihre jüngere Schwester in den Arm und meinte: „Komm, wir suchen Corax und packen mit ihm zusammen deine Sachen für morgen.“ Die Augen Nikas glänzten und sie nickte zaghaft. „Okay.“ flüsterte sie und nahm ihre Schwester an der angebotenen Hand. Shiro lächelte den beiden nochmals zu und meinte: „Ich sollte vielleicht auch packen.“ bevor die beiden den Raum verließen. Kira drehte sich nochmals um und nickte ihrem Bruder zu. “Ja, das solltest du vielleicht.“ flüsterte sie.

Kira und Nika schlichen sich aus dem Hinterausgang des Hauses, dicht an der Hauswand entlang. Neben dem Haus befanden sich mehrere Ställe für die Pferde des Hausherren, doch daneben stand eine große Voliere in Form eines Turms. In der Voliere flatterten mehrere Tauben herum, doch die Mädchen beachteten sie nicht. Neben der Turm-Voliere lag eine dünne Kette, hauchfein und schimmernd wie Silber. Die Kette endete um den Fuß einer Krähe. Einer recht großen Krähe mit dunklen Augen, die die beiden Mädchen intelligent anblickten. „Corax, komm.“ flüsterte Nika und hielt ihre Hand der Krähe hin. Diese sah die Hand an und musterte schließlich das Mädchen, zu dem sie gehörte, bevor die Krähe ihr auf die Hand hüpfte. „Kira... kannst du ihm nicht die Kette abmachen?“ fragte Nika ihre Schwester, die sich bereits an den Kettenschlössern zu schaffen gemacht hatte. „Kleinen Moment noch, und da!“ sagte sie und hielt triumphierend die Fußfessel der Krähe in ihrer Hand. Nika lächelte und strich der Krähe vorsichtig über das Brustgefieder. „Komm, wir gehen besser ins Haus zurück.“ flüsterte Kira ihr zu und nahm sie bei der freien Hand. Nika ließ sich mitziehen und verdeckte mit ihrer lockeren, rosafarbenen Bluse so gut es ging die Krähe. Im Haus zurück schlichen sich die Mädchen die Treppe zu ihren Zimmern hinauf. Dort angekommen traten Nika und Kira in ein rosa gestrichenes Zimmer, wo sich die Krähe von Nikas Arm erhob und vorsichtig durch das Zimmer glitt, bevor sie sich auf den großen Kleiderschrank niederließ. Die beiden Mädchen machten sich schließlich daran Nikas Kleider, die sie mitnehmen würde herauszusuchen und in eine herauf gebrachte Truhe zu packen. Kurz bevor die große Standuhr im Flur achtzehn Uhr schlug waren die beiden fertig.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, my "sister" for backing be up with ideas and backgrounds!


End file.
